


Not Ready

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Children, Little Girl - Freeform, M/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their daughter's first day of pre-school, and Dan is not ready to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ready

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> Prompt: _Could you write a fic about Dan and Phil taking their daughter to her first day of preschool and then Dan is being all emotional and Phil has to comfort him?_
> 
> I’ll be honest; this is largely inspired by a cute episode of Good Luck Charlie I saw forever ago. Thanks for the prompt love! For [feelingfeelyfeels](http://feelingfeelyfeels.tumblr.com/)

“Maybe it’s too soon,” Dan said as they watched Maggie eat her breakfast from the doorway. “Maybe we should wait another year, teach her at home for a little bit longer,” he continued to fret, ringing his hands in front of himself slightly.

Phil just shook his head, small smile on his face at his husband’s incessant worry, and said “It’s going to be fine Dan, she’s really excited!”

Dan remained unconvinced at this side.

“Yeah, maybe _right now_ ,” he began. “But imagine the water works when we try and drop her off. She’s going to be so distraught when she finds out that we’re not staying with her,” he argued, and Phil rolled his eyes.

“I already took care of that, stop fretting.” he said. “She already knows that we can’t stay with her, and I already assured her that we’ll be there to pick her up as soon as possible. She seemed fine with it, so stop worrying so much Dan. I’m starting to think you’re more upset about this than she is!”

“Yeah…I guess you’re right,” Dan responded, and then he was pushing away from the doorway and plastering a smile onto his face as he made his way to their daughter’s side. Phil watched on from the doorway as Dan and Maggie conversed quietly, a warm smile worming its way onto his face.

\--

They were causing a spectacle. All of the other parents in the small hallway were giving them a wide berth, steering their children clear of them and into the classroom. Meanwhile, Phil was leaning against a wall as he watched his husband fall apart in front of him.

“It’s okay to cry sweetheart, I know you’re scared,” Dan was saying as he held Maggie tightly in his arms, voice choked by his own tears. “If you really don’t want to go, you don’t have too!” he continued with a loud sob of his own.

Maggie, on the other hand, was struggling in her father’s grip and trying to get away while Phil watched on with a fond smile. “But I want to go Daddy!” she was saying, mouth turned down in a confused frown. “And I don’t want to cry! Aren’t you and Papa gonna be back to get me later?” she asked innocently.

Dan threw Phil an “I-told-you-so” look that Phil couldn’t even begin to understand.

“Of course baby, don’t cry! We’ll be back as soon as class is over!” Dan assured her, but he still hadn’t let go of the struggling four year old. “You know we don’t want to leave you, it’s just…it’s just that you have to-to g-o to sch-ool,” he choked out around his own tears, and Phil finally pushed away from the wall he was leaning against to intervene.

Gently, he placed his hand on Dan’s shoulder to grab his attention. Dan looked over, face streaked with tears as he held tightly to their little girl.

“Come on Dan, class is about to begin,” he said softly, and glanced pointedly at the door. Dan looked up then, locking gazes with Maggie’s sympathetic new teacher, and tried to match her smile. Eyes darting to the doorway, he watched the already vast sea of children run around and play.

With one last sob, he finally released his grip on Maggie, and squeezed his eyes shut in pain as she bounded out of his arms and into Phil’s for a quick hug. Then, she was gone, racing into the classroom with her tiny backpack bouncing against her spine.

Dan, on the other hand, was slack jawed. His eyes were wild and confused when he opened them, and he had one hand up and lifted like he was going to pull Maggie back, so Phil put both hands underneath his husband’s and hauled him up and to his feet.

With a quick wave to Maggie’s new teacher, he worked to turn Dan away, but the classroom door was closing swiftly and Dan was not ready to leave.

“Wait, but, can I just-“

“No Dan, it’s time to go,” Phil said, and then the door clicked shut with finality. Dan dropped his hand.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. You’ll see Maggie again in a few hours, don’t worry love,” Phil assured him with a fond smile.  “You’re going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was cute enough parent!phan for you!


End file.
